It is known that drain plugs are installed on small engines typically below the oil sump of the engine and are used as a removable plug to permit the fluid in the sump to be drained and replaced. The known plugs typically include at one end a threaded portion that mates with a threaded opening in the oil sump. At the opposite end, the known plugs include a tool interface, such as a hexagonal shaped head, that may be manipulated through the use of a tool, such as a wrench, to install and remove the plug.
The known drain plugs, however, have several drawbacks. For example, the conventional drain plugs must be removed from the oil sump before the oil will drain. A tool must be used to remove the plug. As a loose item, the removed plug may become lost or misplaced. Occasionally, during the replacement of the plug, the mating threads are not properly aligned creating binding of the threads, an improper seal between the plug and the oil sump, or possibly stripping of the threads. Other drawbacks and disadvantages exist with respect to known drain plugs that are overcome by the present invention.